1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enclosure design for consumer electronic devices and more particularly, methods, apparatus and materials for forming internal and external frame components for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable computing devices such as laptops, PDAs, media players, cellular phones, etc., have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this reduction in size can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of these devices in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components. Another factor contributing to the reduction in size is that from a visual stand point, users often find compact and sleek designs of consumer electronic devices more aesthetically appealing and thus, demand compact and sleek designs. The trend of smaller, lighter, more compact and powerful presents continuing challenges in the design portable computing devices and its associated components.
One approach that is used to make smaller, lighter and more compact devices is to design multi-purpose components. For example, portable devices often have wireless communication mechanisms, in order to provide wireless communications between the portable device and base stations, cell phone towers, desktop computers, etc. If the wireless communication mechanisms are integrated into other components, such as part of load bearing elements (e.g., external or then internal portions of the frame), then it can be possible to decrease the size of the portable device.
To utilize a portion of the frame as an antenna, it may be necessary to provide RF (Radio Frequency) isolation. The RF isolation allows the portion of the frame used as an antenna to be properly tuned to receive the frequencies the device needs to operate wirelessly. The RF isolation can be accomplished by utilizing materials with different conductive properties within the frame. From a design point view, it is challenging to find materials that are both strength compatible and can be integrated together in an aesthetically pleasing way. Thus, in view of above, methods, apparatus and materials are desirable that allow multi-purpose frame components to be designed.